Bride Wars
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: Two best friends. Two proposals. Two Grooms. Two Brides. One day. Not pretty.Rachel and Toni have been best friends forever.But what happens when the gloves come off and their grooms are brought into it too? RobXRae ArgXRedX Rae&Arg friendship.
1. Cleaning Out The Closet

**A/N: I'm back with the story and I hope you like it. I just saw a trailer for 'Friends with Benefits' and already I have a picture in my mind. Can't wait to go see it. Mila Kunis rocks. **

**I listed this under Rob and Rae because they will be the most featured couple in this story so yeah... Its RobXRae and Rae&Argent. **

**Anyways I don't own Bride Wars and I don't own The Teen Titans. There will be a lot of these -(1)(2)- throughout this chapter just to warn you lolz. Just in case some people don't know because I know I used to get confused all the time.**

**Enjoy and review plz.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Karen and Vic's Wedding <strong>

Rachel and Toni made their way to the other side of the room while the bride and groom danced.

"What a beautiful wedding." Toni gushed

"It was. Kori looked like she was going to loooose it though." Toni laughed before picking up two glasses from a nearby server's tray.

"Vic looked nervous as ever."

"Karen looked great. I'm glad I talked her out of that vest." Toni said truly relieved

"Very true. The one strap is fine without cover, and she has the most feminine shoulders so its perfect for her." Rachel complemented.

"The décor is nice." Toni commented

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Rachel said in a sing-song voice.

"But it's not June .…" she trailed off

"And its not The Tower." Rachel finished for her.**(1)**

"Cheers to that." They clinked their glasses and took a sip as their wedding dates walked over.

"Is there any chance, any chance at all-" Jason began to ask before Toni cut him off moving closer to fix his tie.

"-we could go home and watch all of your backed up TiVo? I don't think so."

"God I really am that predictable aren't I?"

"You're not predictable Jason. Just kind of boring." Rachel teased.

"I apologize for her. It's way past her bedtime and she's cranky." Richard defended his old college buddy.

"I resent tha-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Okay I will give you my slice of cake and one more dance if you let me go home. It's getting late and Bruce will kick my ass if I fall asleep during another meeting."

"No problem. We can leave." she agreed

"Seriously?" he asked getting his hopes up too soon.

"Right after they throw the bouquet!" she added as they swayed to the music.

"Who knows when that will be?" he whined

At that moment Karen walked up to the microphone and announced it was time for the previously mentioned event. All the girls swarmed around and got ready to catch the bouquet. When it was thrown Toni's arm tensed as she reached and Rachel's eyes went straight towards it. They both caught it at the same time and looked at each other excitedly.

"I didn't see that one coming." Jason said while he drank some more.

"Please." Richard patted his friends back and walked towards Rachel with his jacket on his arm ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>In Jump Park 6:30 AM<strong>

"I'm pretty sure running this early is illegal in some countries."

"Not in England! Now keep up Rachel. I mean I'm literally running circles around you." she teased.

"Oh come on. I'm not that slow." she defended.

To prove her point Toni danced around Rachel while keeping the same pace. "We've got to do better than that love."

"Whatever, you're lucky you're my friend or I'd-" she was cut off by Toni.

"But you see, I _am_ your friend. How's Richie Rich?"

"Oh would you stop it? He's not even the head of the company. He's just Vice President." she breathed out while speeding up.

"And who's the President again?" Toni asked fully knowing.

"His father." she said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly."

"Why can't we run with our iPod's again?" she asked trying not to complain.

"Because running with loud music is for troubled souls, now lets go." she answered automatically.

"Okay enough with the running, can we please speed walk?" Rachel complained. Keeping up with Toni might as well have been Olympic Training.

"Fine. But tomorrow we're doing sprints. Bench to bench." she said seriously.

"Whatever you say. Here comes my turn." Rachel said before turning on a sidewalk towards her apartment. "Hey Toni!" Rachel called. She did a back handspring into a back tuck before watching Toni as she did the same. She laughed at the private joke they shared**.(2)** Toni continued her run all the way to her separate apartment where she changed into a black and red striped shirt and a black pencil skirt that stopped at the knees. She fixed her short red highlighted hair before grabbing her keys and leaving for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City Middle School 7:15<strong>

When she got there everything was as normal as could be. Unfortunately normal for her meant dealing with Katherine**.(3)**

"Ms. Monetti!" she heard a little girl calling her name.

"What's going on sweetie? How was your week?"

"My week was great! But Ms. Moth was looking for you earlier."

"Was she?" Toni asked trying not to panic. "Do you know where she is? Was she anywhere near this area?"

"Tori! Darling!"

'_Shit' _she cursed in her head. "Katherine! It's Toni actually, but how are you. You look….. pink!" and that was the truth. She was decked out head to toe in the color. Had Jenny worn it, it might have been balanced out with a little bit of black, but this was too much**.(4)**

"I know what you're thinking. How does she look so fabulous for school every morning?"

"Sure that's what I was thinking." Toni said under her breath.

"Looks like you could use some help. I mean red and black is all you ever wear. How about this. You take my late bus duty for the rest of the week and I'll give you my fashion advice.

"Well you know I've got other things to do." she tried to get out of it.

"But you'd love to. And I'm sure you'd love to do the debate team chaperoning for finals next week. I mean I can't do it. Listening to children and their problems. Its just,…. GLAUGH! Besides you enjoy children! I know I spoil you but hey, girlfriends have to look out for each other." with that Katherine walked off leaving Toni with double the work.

"Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Later On 3:30<strong>

"You know exactly why she does that Toni," Rachel tried to console her friend after she explained what happened. "Its because you are the best teacher at that school. You know it and she knows it. She's trying to give you so much work it'll break you down."

"I think she's kind of sad. She's been broken up with three times in a row."

"So what?"

"In the past month."

"Ouch!" Yeah

The two were walking to Rachel's apartment to hang out and have some girl time before their boyfriends got home. Usually Rachel wasn't for it but after the work day she had, she was in a surprisingly good mood. She just found out she won three of her cases and was in for a promotion. 'Mom would have been proud.' she thought to herself as they reached the front steps. Just then her phone started to ring.

"Hello? No I can't talk right now, I'm dealing with a crisis." she hung up the phone.

"What's your crisis? You're actually kind of smiling today!"

"I don't have a crisis. That's just what I say when I don't want to talk to someone."

"Oh thanks for letting me know." Toni laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Apartment<strong>

"Hey these jeans fit me!" she called.

"Then keep them!" Rachel called from inside the walk-in closet. She walked out with a familiar black shirt. "And by the way purple is my color not yours." she took the said colored shirt out of her hands. "And even though black fits on both of us, _this_," she held up the other shirt, "-never hung right on me." she tossed it to Toni and she examined it.

"Of course not because its _my_ size and you've never worn it." she held up the price tag and held it out to her generous friend. "I can't."

"I saw you eyeing last week when we passed Kori's shop. Keep it." she nodded her head**.(5)**

"No I really can't." she began protesting again.

"Toni, seriously just say 'thank you' and we'll call it even."

"Thank you. I love it and I love _you_." she hugged her best friend.

"Oh god contact. Ewwwww." Toni laughed at her friend's lack of social skills and they began play fighting. In the process they knocked over a bunch of boxes in the closet. They stopped playing around and began picking up the empty shoe boxes. There was one left when Toni noticed a small red box with black ribbon around it.

"Oh my God." Toni stood up cradling it in her hands.

Rachel, still on the floor, looked up at it as well. "You don't think that's-?"

"It could be." Toni answered while a smile crept up on her face

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duhn! Duhn! Duhn! like you guys don't know what it is... lolz I am having a blast writing this and like I said above I put this down as a Raven Robin story because technically there are more scenes with them in this story than there are with the movie counter parts. There will be a ton of surprises and such. If you want more then just review and let me know what you like and what you don't like. Thnx a million!**

**(1) The Tower Hotel Like The Titans Tower**

**(2) They used to do gymnastics so thats where that came from. Lolz.**

**(3) Kitten Moth...**

**(4) Jenny=Jinx**

**(5)Yes. I have Kori owning a boutique! So sue me. lolz. No not really I can't afford that crap!**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	2. You're Engaged and I Might Be

**A/N: ehhhh I felt generous. So I said what the hell. I'll power through another chapter today. lolz. I really hope you enjoy it and I think this is going to be a fun chapter to read. Instead of those (1)'s im going to let you know who's who right now.**

**Gar and Terra- They are dating and own a resteraunt in Jump City called 'The Green Rock'**

**Karen and Vic- Just married, Karen owns a Coffee shop, and Vic works at the Police Station**

**Kori and Roy- Dating, Kori owns a boutique and Roy works at the Police Station**

**Jenny and Wally- Dating, Wally coaches track at the High School and Jinx runs the Sex-Ed class there(go figure)**

**Garth- Recently broke up with Tula because he loves someone else. Works at Detective Agency.**

**Donna- Not dating any one. Is happy and single. Works at a gym**

**Sooo thats that and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"It's a ring isn't it?" Rachel's face went pale and she took the box and opened the top slightly and saw something sparkling. But she couldn't see any detail so she wasn't sure. When she tried to open it more Toni lunged at her but missed. "No! Rachel. Don't look!"<p>

But she didn't listen she ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen all the while trying to open the box. Toni got to her once again and eventually tackled her and pinned her onto the couch. Rachel still wouldn't give up the box so she let out a screech and Rachel released her grip in surprise.

"Okay. I'm sorry, you are so right. I shouldn't look because when he proposes I need to be surprised!"

"Glad we understand each other."

"Good now get off me and lets finish trading clothes before Richard gets home."

"Fine." she did so and just as she did Rachel's phone vibrated. "I just got a text Toni. Everybody's meeting later tonight."

"Where?"

"Gar and Tara's restaurant."

"I'm there. I just have to change and start planning your wedding!" she clapped her hands shook her friends shoulders.

"Cut it out. He didn't ask me yet. And you have to promise me you won't say anything until he does."

"Sure. Sure yeah I promise." she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

><p><strong>At 'The Green Rock' 8:00PM<strong>

"Sooooooo… Rachel's getting married."

"Argent!" Rachel swatted her shoulder.

"What? It's exciting and I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Richard proposed?" Roy asked.

"He didn't mention anything." Wally said, surprised his best friend wouldn't mention something this big.

"Not yet. He's at work now, and since he couldn't come here tonight I guess he wanted to wait until we were alone or something."

"That is wonderful!" Kori hugged her friend.

"Karen would love to hear this." Gar said his arm around Terra.

"But their on vacation in the Bahamas and they said if we called, Bee would stop giving us discounts at her coffee place." Terra reminded them.

"True. And I need my coffee to keep going." Jenny said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So how are things with you and Jason?" Garth listened after Terra asked the question.

"As normal as ever." Toni answered.

Garth looked away before standing up and saying, "You guys I'm sorry I just remembered I had a load of stuff to get on file for by tomorrow.

"Oh come on Garth," Donna protested, "Stay for one drink! Gar can you guys break out the tequila shots?"

"Oh God. None for me, the lot of you need a designated driver." Toni shook her head.

"Oh please you are just trying to avoid another spring break disaster." Kori teased.

Terra joined in by quoting a drunk Toni from college, "_'I'm so lonely and confused and super duper thirsty. Garth save me please!'_" she fake slurred with a British accent.

Everybody laughed and Toni hid her blush with one hand avoiding eye contact with Garth. "College years are over you jerks." she feigned hostility.

The drinks were set up and Gar started the toast, "To Rachel and Richard. The daredevils of the dating world. Bless Rachel for putting up with his work-aholic ways and bless him for putting up with Rachel as a whole. She will be the most nightmarish," he looked to the woman who had become his unofficial sister before continuing, "and most beautiful bride in June."

"Cheers." Everybody clinked their glasses.

"What is it with you guys and June anyways." Wally asked.

"We met when we were six. At The Tower Hotel and we saw a wedding in June. So we promised to get married in June at the Tower." Toni filled them in quickly.

"It's a vow we take very seriously." Rachel added. Just then Toni got a call.

"Yeah. No mum I'm not. I'm kind of out right now so..." she trailed off "Love you too. Bye."

"I'll be back." Rachel got up stood outside trying to catch some fresh air. Toni knew better and followed her outside.

"Hey. You want to talk about it?"

"It's just." she waited before continuing quietly and slowly. "She didn't get to see me that day. Out on the floor. I mean I was kicking ass that day and I assumed, there she would be at the end of every round to tell me to focus my feet when I landed." she took in a breath, "But she wasn't. She didn't see me _that day_. She didn't see me _graduate_, and this is one more thing she won't see me do. Ya know."

"Yeah. I do." she said softly. "But she'd be proud anyway. And she would want you to be proud of yourself too. You need to stop this idea of you being perfect every second of every day to make up for what happened. Okay?" Rachel looked at her. But before she answered Jason called. "Hello?"

"Yes! Okay! I'll be right there." she hung up her phone and turned to Rachel. "I've got to go. Jason said it was an emergency." she ran all the way back to the apartment building. And was in for a surprise when she saw the lights dimmed with Chinese food containers lined up in front of the T.V. with Toni's favorite soda.

"TaDa." a voice called out from the darkness.

"What's all this. What's the emergency?"

"The emergency, is that I really want to spend time with my girlfriend."

"I could kill you. I ran all the way from The Green Rock just so you could treat me to-" she opened a few containers. "My favorite foods."

"I'll take that as a Thank you."

"Thanks. This _was_ thoughtful." she commented "What's the catch?" she folded her arms.

"No catch." he laughed "Tonight is just special." Unsure of what he meant by that she shrugged it off as they started eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Hour Later<strong>

"Hey I think they jipped us babe. I don't see the fortune cookies."

"No I've got them. Right here." he held them out one in each hand.

"I'll pick, that one." She pointed to the one on the right.

"Hmmmmm…. Nope. I want it." he said playfully.

"What?" she asked. He in turn just nodded. She picked up the other fortune cookie. "Fine. Whatever, if I get a bad fortune I'm switching with you." she cracked it open and found a diamond ring. It sparkled and her face lit up.

"You see Antonia Monetti," she looked up at him and he took the ring in his hands, "Tonight is special because I realized, that if this," he gestured to the Chinese food and television. "-is our lives for the next 50 years that would be perfect for me as long as I'm with you. So will you marry me?"

"Yes. God Yes! A hundred times yes!" she hugged him after he slid it on her finger. "I'll be back." she kissed him and ran to the phone. She dialed Rachel's number and waited a while before she picked up and said.

"No he didn't ask yet, but I-" she was cut off by Toni.

"He proposed!"

"What? No…. he didn't… weren't you listening?"

"No not Richard! Jason! _He_ proposed! _I'm_ engaged!" Rachel stayed silent for a while. "You still there?"

"Yeah Yeah I'm still here!" she said quickly, "I'm just thinking about how freaky this is. I mean you're engaged and I'm almost engaged maybe... sort of... kinda. It's weird."

"I know but its awesome! We can do all of the planning together and be each other's maids of honor."

"Yeah. But we should call everybody and let them know."

"Good idea. I'll call Terra and Garth and you can call Kori and Donna." she said still full of excitement.

"Actually maybe I should call Garth, Toni." Rachel said knowing her best guy friend had it bad for Toni. _'Hearing it from her might break his heart.'_ she thought.

"Okay whatever you say." Toni agreed reluctantly.

"You can tell Jenny though! I'm sure she and Wally can pull away from each other for a few seconds." Rachel tried to lighten the mood.

"Sure yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget bench to bench! See ya." she hung up and Rachel groaned at the thought of sprints.

"Should have tried to keep up." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww poor Garth. I am seriously having some fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. it might turn into an actual war. Not just catty fighting. Soo I'm getting excited.**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	3. Hol & Prince

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And Here are the Review responses. God I missed these. lolz**

**Mewgirl223: Aww thank you and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**klrob: Don't worry about the lazy thing. I do that too. And thank you for the advice I will definatley do my best do make the chapters longer. Starting with this one. But then there are the chapters with my suckish cliffies. lolz enjoy**

**TheDreamChaser:I know what a diss huh? But hopefully things will work out... sly smile...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City Park<strong>

"And Go." Toni yelled and they ran to the second to last bench in the park as fast as they could. Toni beat Rachel by a second or two, her mind on other things. They stopped to catch their breath and stretch out.

"This is crazy. Look at the thing!" she laughed through her words then said solemnly, "I'm sure its more than he could afford to spend on me."

"No. No no no. Don't you dare do that. Don't feel sorry or guilty about one of the best things that could happen to you." Toni smiled back at her tough love. "Now come on lets do the last bench and pig out on ice cream later today. My treat."

"I can't. I have a meeting with Hol & Prince this afternoon."

"Wait. You already set up an appointment? You just got engaged yesterday." Rachel asked in disbelief. She and Toni got into position.

"Yeah. You've got to book early if you want the Tower." Toni started the countdown and they took off. Surprisingly Rachel made it to the last bench five seconds ahead of Toni.

"Th-The Tower?"

"Yeah its," Toni stopped as she saw her friend's face, "Oh no. Rachel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be-"

"No. It's okay," she cut her off. _'It will be okay because Richard's going to ask me eventually and we're going to get married eventually and-'_ she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay next sprint."

"But there's no more benches." Never the less, Rachel took off towards Richards company. "Rachel no! Stop! You let him do this his own way!" she called after her, but she was too tired to try to stop her. Rachel didn't respond but picked up speed as she got closer and closer to Richard's office.

"Dick."

"Rachel? What are you doing he-?" Richards asked, cutting himself off to try to contain himself and not laugh at her frazzled appearance.

"Will you just marry me already?" she asked point blank.

"Looking like that? Absolutely." a different voice called. She turned to see Richard's adoptive brother Tim and quickly realized she was only wearing her workout clothes, which consisted of a sports bra, black yoga pants and a hooded sweatshirt wrapped around her waist.

"Out." Dick said simply to Tim and with that he left. She put on her hoodie and turned to face him.

"I saw the box yesterday. And I've been waiting but-" she saw his blank expression and there was a look of horror on her face. "Oh God." she sighed, "It was a necklace or earrings or something wasn't it?" She covered her face and he still said nothing while she ran her fingers through her hair embarrassed. He just leaned back on his desk with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Alright, fine, it could be a freaking key chain for all I care. But just let me know. Is it something you'd want? With me?"

"Do you want to know what I will tell you? I have never met a more infuriating, argumentative, pushy, uptight," she put her head down, but he walked over and lifted her chin, "sweet, beautiful, smart and sexy woman, in my life. And had you just waited until tonight… well you wouldn't be that woman I fell in love with, because _she_ doesn't know how to wait." He pulled the ring from his pocket.** "**But there is nothing, I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life trying to keep up with you. So Rachel Roth. Will you marry me?"

"Are you seriously proposing?" she asked to make sure.

"Mmmhmmm." he held the ring out again.

"Really? Cause its so out of nowhere and-"

"Rae shut up. Yes or no?"

"Yes! Yes!" she jumped on him in excitement wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "This is not how I planned it at all." They kissed forgetting Richard's office had glass for walls. Bruce walked by and used his cell phone to call his office.

"Do I have to remind you and your girlfriends that this is a place of business?" he asked when Richard picked up.

"Where are you calling from?" he asked as he set Rachel down.

"Look to the left." he did so and saw his adoptive father right on the other side of the glass.

"Come in." he told him. But he stayed where he was.

"Dick I don't have time for-"

"She said yes." he cut him short and held up Rachel's left hand to show off the ring. Bruce smiled but said nothing. "What?"

"You're grinning like idiots." he said "Congratulations. You really are in love." he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Hol &amp; Prince<strong>

Toni let out a squeal before stopping and trying not to cry. "Nope. None of that. This is a happy day Toni." Rachel said.

"Okay just give me a second." she composed herself before they walked inside and towards the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Rachel."

"And I'm Toni. We set up a dual appointment and we're here to see Ms. Hol and Ms. Prince."

"We're getting married."

"And we're both each other's maid of honor."

"No way? That's so exciting, like totally dude." A woman with a red suit and Russian accent said sarcastically. Rachel just glared and Toni said nothing as she picked up the phone and called somebody.

"You're 1:30's here. Great." she hung up. "They will see you now."

They walked in and stood before two women behind their laptops. One had glasses with her hair pulled back into a tight high pony tail. Her skirt was sleek and black while her shirt was a light blue. The woman next to her had red hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a cream colored pants suit with a half jacket that revealed a black tank top. Both outfits made their blue and green, respective eye colors pop out even more.

"Hi. Can I just say, we are big fans of your work. You have always caught our attention with your venues." Toni started to gush.

"And décor." Rachel added

"And food taste."

"Along with various color schemes and-"

"Sit." The one with red hair said without looking up. And they did so excitedly. They continued typing some more before they closed their laptops and folded their hands at the same time.

"So." The one with black hair said. "I'm Diana Prince."

"I'm Shayera Hol and we are so glad you have chosen to work with us."

"June weddings at The Tower." they laughed and Rachel and Toni joined in awkwardly.

"So its not even remotely possible?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Had you gone elsewhere, no." Shayera said. "But you came to us." she smiled warmly, "Diana."

"Already on it." she said as she hit one button and found the reservation dates.

"I have three openings at The Tower in June. Two on the 6th, one on the 26th.

"My grandma's wedding was on the 6th ." Rachel said.

"Then you take that one."

"And you'll take the 26th?"Toni nodded.

"Perfect." Diana said. "Do you want to consult with your fiancé's?"

"No." they replied at the same time.

"Okay but before we close the deal. There is something you must understand." Diana began.

"A wedding is something that marks the beginning of your lives." Shayera explained.

"You are dead before your wedding. You are dead right now. Were you aware of that?" Diana continued.

"And Madame over there for example will die dead."

"So are you ready to start planning the start of your lives?" The pair nodded scared and elated at the same time.

"Okay sign and date these." Shayera handed them two papers. "And then we can discuss themes."

"I think we'd prefer something trendy but not bright. Maybe black and red based color ranges." Toni suggested.

"We really don't like bright colors either but blue and amethyst works really well for our tones." Rachel added.

"I'm very impressed." Diana said taking the signed forms.

"Me too." Shayera said looking over the papers.

"Well we love you guys and-"

"Ms. Hol, Ms. Prince, you're 1:45 is here." the receptionist said.

"Sorry ladies we'll meet with you later."

"Have a nice day." Shayera said with a wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Again<strong>

"Oh my God. She rocks!" Toni stated after they left the building.

"Doesn't she though?"

"Shayera is the perfect visionary." Toni gushed.

"Diana has an eye for everything." Rachel said.

They looked at each other awkwardly before screaming and hugging each other and opening the planning books they received.

* * *

><p><strong>Richard and Rachel's Apartment<strong>

"Wait you're engaged?" Karen asked. "Both of you?"

"Yes."

"Awwww. That is so great."

"Thank you." Rachel told her friend.

"Anyway I called because I know you're back from your honeymoon and the girls and I are going dress shopping."

"Don't you mean the girls and you_ two_?"

"Well. Toni is included in _'the girls'_ because she already got her dress."

"Oh I see. What's the cut?"

"She's wearing her mom's wedding dress."

"Woah. But isn't her mom's dress...?" she trailed off.

"Yep."

"But won't it be kind of...?" she trailed off again.

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

"I know but whatever she wants to do. It's her wedding right? So are you in?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>At The Bridal Shop<strong>

"No I don't really want the kind of dress that's too revealing. And I don't want a train either. I prefer strapless maybe pure white."

"We all know its not going to be a white wedding Rachel," Donna spoke up while taking a sip of complementary champagne. Toni snickered.

Rachel scoffed. "I didn't know my phone was still on!" she defended.

"Please we could still hear you from downtown."

"It's true. Wally and I stopped making out all the way down at the high school when we heard it." Jenny teased.

"Oh shut up." Rachel said knowing she was just messing around. She looked at the rack behind her.

"You guys!" Toni called holding up a dress. "It's Harleen Quinzel."

"No it isn't." Rachel looked at it from afar.

"Look at the label."

"It's gorgeous. You should try it on." Rachel urged

"No."

"No?" Terra asked.

"No. I feel like I'm cheating on my mother's dress."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Terra felt like slapping her.

It _is_ Harleen Quinzel! Have one '_affair_' before marriage. Vivre un peu babe.( Live a little babe.)" Kori urged her.

"No I'm not doing it." Toni put her foot down. "But Rachel. You should try it on. It's strapless, no train, and its got an amethyst sash."

"You saw it first Toni. Its okay. Really."

"But I'm wearing my mom's dress."

"Fine." She got changed and came back out. It hugged her curves and small waist and the top dipped just a little bit so it wasn't too revealing. Her black hair fell over her shoulders as she looked at the bottom which was poofed out, but not overdramatically. The under bust had a thin amethyst sash and jewel that matched the ring she had on.

"What do you think?" she asked kind of nervous.

"It's perfect." Karen said.

"Rachel, Richard's going to drop when he sees you." Terra added.

A sales clerk walked over and took measurements to make sure everything fit right. "Just be careful about any pre wedding weight gain. It can be very stressful and I've seen lots of brides loose control. You don't alter Harleen Quinzel to fit you. You alter yourself to fit Harleen Quinzel." she finished.

"Please. Me loose control? You see these eyes? That's focus right there."

"And a bit of mascara in the corner love." Toni pointed out.

"Oh ha ha. You're so hilarious." Rachel laughed without humor and went to change out of the dress. When she came back out her phone as well as Toni's began ringing.

"It's Shayera." Toni said

"It's Diana." Rachel said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmm I wonder whats up with that... well not really I mean I'm the one writing this. lolz. Do me a favor please. Read and Review! Comment and Critique, PM and... you get the point**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	4. One of Us

**A/N: Time to replace fluff with fire using this Chapter. But first review responses!**

**Mewgirl223: Well see thats the thing wih me. I'm sort of insane so sometimes I don't even know what to do with the characters and that makes it difficult to write these characters as the movie characters. So you never know with me. lolz Hope u enjoy this one.**

**Quoththeraven1103: You'll kinda notice how silent he is in the story.( At least I'm hoping you do) and he's just kinda laying back and watching it all happen. Hope you enjoy.**

**boby137: Thanks. I hope you like this one too.**

**Klrob: Yay. I did my besy with this one. I think its at least 2000 words without these A/N's so yayz! And to answer your question yes and no. You'll have to watch(read) and see. Thanks I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hol &amp; Prince<strong>

"There seems to have been a horrible mistake." Shayera informed them in the office.

"I can assure you this has never happened before." Diana said quickly

"It appears your wedding days have been booked on the same date."

"Come again?" Rachel asked.

"Your weddings are on the same day at the same time." Shayera said again.

"Bloody hell." Toni swore ready to cry.

"Are you insane? The Tower is our life long dream." Rachel yelled while consoling Toni.

"Laura mixed up the dates. Another bride has already claimed the 26th and you both have the 6th." Diana informed.

"You know what. This is not a problem. I negotiate for a living Toni. I can talk to this other bride and work something out. Get her to switch with one of us."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. What's the other bride's name?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that's confidential. Its in the contract she signed." Shayera said solemnly

"Well the next available June at The Tower date is the 15th ." Diana said.

"I'll take that one." Toni piped up.

"Three years from now." Shayera finished.

"Damn it!" Toni cursed again.

"One of you will have to move your wedding." Diana said.

A voice came in on the intercom. "I'm leaving now Miss Hol."

"Word to the wise Laura. Do not use us as references dear." she turned off the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Building<strong>

Toni and Rachel popped up in front of Laura. "Hello. Laura."

"Just tell us where the other bride is and nobody gets hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>On a Park Bench<strong>

"She wouldn't budge. I tried everything and even offered to pay her." Rachel said defeated

"I offered to not pull her hair out." Toni laughed.

"One of us is just going to have to reschedule."

"One of us is just going to have to be flexible."

"One of us is going to have to."

"_One of us. _Ahem." Toni cleared her throat.

"_One of us_."

"Probably not the one of us who makes about 10 cents for every dollar the other one makes and has been saving for about a decade." Toni said trying to sound casual.

"Or you know probably not the one of us who's only happy childhood memory took place at The Tower."

"Lets just not do anything until one of us moves." Rachel nodded at the suggestion.

"Well one of us should probably call the other. You know."

"Right. One of us will call the other." Rachel said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple of Days Later<strong>

"_One of us _still hasn't called the other!" Rachel yelled frustrated. She was pacing back and forth. While Richard, Garth and Wally were sitting on the couch playing some game. "But she will. Toni was always the flexible one. She always bends and never breaks."

"_She's_ flexible? I'm sorry didn't the _both _of you do gymnastics?" Garth asked.

"You did gymnastics?" Richard asked surprised. "When were you going to tell me?"

"On our honeymoon." she smirked. "But seriously when is she going to call?" seeing she was being ignored she stepped in front of the T.V. and they paused the game.

"Look." Wally said, "Jenn and I are going to see him about our taxes tomorrow So I'll just-"

"Wait, wait, you can't get all buddy-buddy with him. Not yet." Rachel said

"I'm not getting all buddy-buddy, we're just going to talk about numbers. And I'll casually ask how Toni's doing. Okay?"

"Why not talk to Dick about numbers, he's finance-y."

"Rae, I sign papers, decline deals and smile for the cameras. It's not really a 'finance-y' job."

"Rachel you're being ridiculous alright. Just have a double wedding." Wally pointed out.

"What are we 40 year old twins?" she shrugged, "We have gone through life sharing everything with each other. The wedding is where I draw the line!"

"Please Rachel. For me? Just try. I want this to work on all accounts." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Please."

"Fine. I'll try." she sighed into him.

"Thank you." he kissed the top of her head before hearing the game start up again, throwing her onto another sofa and returning to his spot.

* * *

><p><strong>At Toni and Jason's<strong>

"A double wedding would be a hell of a party." Jenn said.

Jason nodded. "I'm on board."

"You know what? No. I've shared everything in my life with Rachel, I'd like to have one day where its all about me. It's fine I'll just book somewhere else. I mean Rachel's got better reasons than mine." Toni admitted.

"See how weird this is?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Toni inquired

"Like America Sings. Your sweet like Paula. When someone can't sing you still compliment their hair. And Rachel's sour like Simon. She just tells you straight up if you suck."

"But _nobody listens _to Paula." Toni said in realization.

"I'd marry Paula not Simon." Jason said. "If its any consolation."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Card Shop<strong>

"These are really pretty." Rachel said pointing at cards.

"Just pick one they're all nice." Richard said.

"Okay number one, I'm not picking anything yet. I'm just looking until one of us moves the date."

"That's sweet of you babe."

"I know. It's like diabetes its killing me from the inside out." she cringed, "And second, this is why I need a maid of honor. You don't care."

"I do care its just we really need to give people notice and send these things out."

"Not before Toni moves the date."

"Maybe you should send them out now, if you're that confident that she's going to move. I mean-" his phone rang and he saw that it was Jason.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just wondering, is there any luck on your end?"

"No. They haven't spoken in like a week. That's a century in girl years."

"Where is she anyway? Maybe I could tell Toni to swing by."

"Maybe you shouldn't. We're out doing our save the dates."

"What?"

"We're out doing our save the dates."

"You're doing the save the dates?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just, you have to know your date to send out the save the dates." he heard the door open. "Look she's home and I should go."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later At Toni and Jason's<strong>

"She's picking out the save the dates?"

"That's what he told me."

"You have to know your date-date before you send out your save the dates." Toni pointed out through her teeth trying to literally grin and bear it. "I can't believe them." she failed ultimately.

"Really? You can't believe Rachel would attack the moment she thought you were vulnerable?" he asked.

"You're right she's like a damn tiger. I'm not moving. She's in for a big surprise next time I see her."

"Don't you have that double bridal shower Karen's throwing for you two at her coffee shop?"

"Its tomorrow, yeah."

"So send out the dates. Electronically."

"Are you saying?"

"Fight fire with fire." she grabbed her cell phone and e-mailed her save the dates for June 6th at The Tower.

* * *

><p>"She sent out the save the dates." Rachel saw the message and tried not to flip out.<p>

"I'm sure it was some sort of mistake. Just calm down and ask her tomorrow."

"Okay yeah I'll ask her tomorrow but in the mean time, lets pick ours out." She said with a fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Toni woke up the next morning feeling a little bit groggy. She hadn't been running for a while but she still did some time on her treadmill. She quickly remembered what she had done and surprisingly didn't feel bad about it. She freshened up before getting dressed. She put on a pair of black jeans and a green blouse before tying her short black and red hair back, so only the black showed. She headed out and went to go see Karen and the girls.<p>

"Hey. I got your save the date. I take it you guys worked everything out?" Karen asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Toni! What the hell?" Rachel entered and stormed up to her.

"I was expecting that. Like I should've expected you to be rude enough to go behind my back and send out _your_ save the dates."

"_I_ was just looking. Unlike you who sent them out electronically. How low can you go?"

"That's actually super funny coming from you. Sending Wally and Jinx to suggest double weddings. Jason was right to suggest I sent out the e-mails."

"First of all I didn't _send _anybody to you. They went over so Jason could do their taxes. Second, Jason made you do that? What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I'm sick of playing Paula to your Simon."

"They're not even on the show anymore!"

"That's not the point!"

"So _one of us_," Rachel began, "Is not moving her date?"

"You astound me Rachel." Toni walked to the other side of the table and threw her bag down. "You really do. You don't even ask me. You just tell me because you always think, Rachel knows best. Toni wear this, Toni say that, Toni do this," she continued her jaw clenching tighter and tighter as she went on, "Well Toni's pretty fucking tired of it."

The rest of the girls slurped their drinks and looked over at Rachel for a response.

"Woah. Woah, Woah."

"And don't think I didn't notice how freaked out you got when I '_had the nerve' _to get engaged before you."

"I'm going to stop you right there!" Rachel cut her off. "Dick bought that ring back in December, I was technically engaged a month before you."

"You're pathetic."

"And you have no backbone. The reason people make you do things you don't want to do, is because you let them. It's like you really don't have a spine. Oh wait that's right you don't. And at least I'm not so damn terrified of dying alone, that I jump at the first sign of slight happiness. I don't settle."

"Are you saying, _I'm_ settling with Jason?"

"I never said anything about Jason. You came up with that one all by yourself."

"Move your date Rachel."

"I'm not moving mine."

"I'm getting married at The Tower."

"So am I!" They didn't break eye contact.

Toni walked away with a smug look on her face. "It's done Rachel. You lose." She whispered the last part.

"You're wedding better watch it." Rachel warned quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sleep with one eye open Toni."

"Save your threats for Richard. That's how you got him to propose right?"

"You're wedding can suck it."

"Your wedding can suck it." They moved closer.

"My wedding is going to be huge."

"Your wedding won't be- It's gonna be…." Toni struggled to find an insult and Rachel walked away with a look of accomplishment on her face. The rest of the girls looked away and packed up their stuff getting ready to leave before blood was shed.

"I'll be back." Jenny passed them. Donna reached out to stop her.

"Jinx no!" she ignored her as Donna clung to Terra, "That is a brave woman, I'll be sure to tell Wally how much she loves him."

Jen just rolled her eyes, "Look guys, I think I can speak for everybody when I say, we're not taking sides and we will do our best to be there for both of you."

"Goodbye ladies. And Thank you for the lovely bridal shower." With that Rachel picked up her planning folder and left.

"Hey Rachel." Toni called.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"You're right. Your wedding will be huge." she smiled. "Just like your ass at junior prom."

Karen let everybody leave through the back entrance. And hid all the sharp instruments.

"We're done." Rachel said sharply. Referring to the conversation and their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ouch! It was hard writing this and making them be so mean to each other. I almost couldn't take it. Well if you liked it let me know! I'll try my best to put up another long chapter today! and yeah. thanks!**

**Much Love and Respect Poppie**


	5. We'll Play Dirty

**A/N: Still loving writing this. I hope you like this**

**Unknown137: I know like I said at the bottom, I hated writing the fight scene beause in my head I envision them as such good friends.**

**Titanlvr4evr:Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**

**New york Mike: Same here. But it was in the movie and I couldn't resist lolz. **

**klrob: zomg, you're logged in! lolz jk. Yeah you're right. The only real differences are the personalities and the extra characters. Plus I put in a slight touch more of RobXRae. I'm mnot planning any Deathstroke appearances but.. maybe a cameo somewhere. I can imagine him coming in somewhere randomly and pissing Terra, Robin, Raven and Beastboy off.**

**Quoththeraven1103: Thnx. I was really worried about the OOC but then I'm like screw it because we don't know how Argent really acts in the show. She's had like four lines. And We don't know how Raven would react so I made it up.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Tower<strong>

"The room is found and paid for Rachel. We just need to find you a maid of honor. And fast." Diana noted

"Okay but my friends refuse to take sides."

"Who says it has to be a friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day In Rachel's Office.<strong>

"It was the most awesome study group in college. Yeah. Of course I want you to be my maid of honor who else is there?" she spoke into the headset.

"I didn't make out with Malcolm." _'How does she know about that?'_

"Okay maybe I did. Once. Or Twice, but who cares, he was a loser." she sipped her coffee. "Oh you did? Really?" she asked surprised. "Nobody told me. Oh wow two kids. You guys probably made really cute kids. Tell him I said hi." she crossed out her 'friend's' name before hanging up.

She tried several other people before getting an idea. She dialed a number.

"Jenny. I know you said you wouldn't take sides but."

"I'm in!"

"What? Aren't you the one who said, you guys weren't going to take sides?"

"Wally didn't get the memo he's on Jason's side."

"Jason _has _a side?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Dick and Jason almost got into a fist fight while the guys were celebrating today. "

"About what?"

"Richard asked Wally to be his best man and….. well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**At The Green Rock**_

_"Yeah they're not talking." Richard said simply. "Rachel's not exactly waiting for a call either."_

_"Why should she be waiting?" Jason asked, "You guys were going to send out the save the dates. Shouldn't she apologize?"_

_"Jason we weren't going to send them out until Toni caved."_

_"Caved? You calling Toni weak?"_

_"No. Rachel just implied-"_

_"Um Guys." Gar interrupted. "Lets get back to…. anything else." he said trying to avoid confrontation._

_"He's right man, let's forget about this and have fun." Vic chimed in._

_"Have you picked different best men?" Roy asked. "Since you guys can't be at each other's wedding?"_

_"Yeah Wally." they said at the same time._

_"So its not enough you have our date, you want the same people." Jason put his drink down._

_"I've known Wally longer than you have. I always planned to have him at my wedding."_

_"I've been doing his taxes for 6 years." Jason said._

_"So what?"_

_"I know things about his lifestyle that you probably don't. That bonds two people!"_

_"This is not going to end well." Garth stated before taking a shot of tequila and passing more around._

_"Wow. Rachel's really rubbed off on you man."_

_"Excuse you?"_

_"You're just as vindictive as she can be. You want what you want and what you want now is revenge."_

_"First off, don't talk about my fiancé like that. Second revenge on who?" he laughed without humor._

_"On me. You're still upset because Rachel and I dated before."_

_"I'm over that and she is too."_

_"Sure you are." he mumbled something else after that. Which Richard didn't hear clearly._

_"Speak up I can't hear you Jase." he used a nickname that made him cringe._

_"I said had I'd known she was a gymnast maybe I wouldn't have dumped her." Had the comment stood alone, Richard wouldn't have done anything. But Jason had already pushed him to the top of the hill. And that comment pushed him over the edge. So, he got up and pushed back, hard._

_"So Toni and I made out."_

_"Oh shit." Gar cursed under his breath, while he cleared the table of everything._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah. We were on spring break before you guys met. I have to say it was lovely. The British accent is a lovely native tongue for her."_

_"Son of a bitch!" Jason tackled him and their friends tried to separate them. Richard almost got a punch in, but Jason dodged it. And Vic took the opportunity to stop them._

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

"Wally told you all of this?"

"He didn't have to. It's all on tape. He recorded it on his iPhone." Rachel slapped her forehead. "But get this. He actually thinks Jason's in the right."

"That jerk!"

"I know. He's lucky he's good in bed or I'd kill him."

"No. Not Wally, Jason." Rachel said exasperated.

"Oh yeah him."

Rachel sighed, "So you'll do it? You'll be my maid of honor?"

"Absolutely!" she answered quickly "I wonder what everybody else is thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>At Kori's House<strong>

"It sounds to me like he was way out of line." Kori commented while getting dressed for dinner.

"Tell me about it. Richard should know better to go poking at him. Don't tease a caged beast." Roy leaned in the doorframe waiting for Kori to curl her hair.

Kori was silent as she pulled up her red dress straps and brushed out her hair. But then she spoke. "I was not referring to Richard."

* * *

><p><strong>At Karen and Vic's House<strong>

"Richard shouldn't have brought it up. He knows how jealous Jason gets when it comes to Toni!" Karen yelled from the bedroom. Vic turned off the lights as he entered the room.

"Jason was being an ass. I should've let him get punched."

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Are you taking Richard's side?"

"Yes." he answered warily.

"Couch." he sighed and got up closing the door on the way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Green Rock<strong>

"Did he seriously almost punch him?" Terra asked

"Sweet right?" Gar asked.

"Completely."

"Wally's sending me the video when he gets the chance."

"Is Jinx still pissed off at him?"

"Ha. Jenny holds grudges for lifetimes. She's not going to let this go."

"I'm kind of confused. I _was_ introduced to the group through _you_." she admitted and teased her boyfriend.

"Let me explain." he grabbed a paper and Pen and wrote a list. As he wrote he said, "You see, these sides have nothing to do with what happened today. This is all about our pasts. We've all been through a lot." he handed her a list.

**_Team Roth and Grayson_**

_-Kori- She's dated Richard and Jason. It didn't end well with either of them. But she loves Rachel._

_-Jenny- Hates Jason's guts because he broke Kori's heart._

_-Vic- He's like Rachel's big brother._

**_Team Monetti and Todd_**

_-Roy- Toni's like his sister._

_-Karen- She knows how hard Jason works to make ends meet._

_-Wally- Jason does his taxes._

"What about Garth and Donna?" she asked after reading the list.

"They're undecided."

"Ah. I see. What about us?"

"Well I'm undecided as well. And you?" he answered simply.

"We'll see how it plays out." She tied her hair back into a ponytail as she wiped down the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>At Karen's Coffee Shop the Next Day<strong>

"Thank you so much Karen!" Toni gushed. "This is perfect, I've got everything planned. And with you things can only get better."

"No problem. Who the hell does that to somebody?" she asked referring to Richard's outburst.

"Someone understands."

"We should meet with Shayera in about half an hour."

"Sure. I'll close up shop and drive over there to meet you." Karen smiled as Toni walked out. Just then Jenn walked in.

"Jenny." Karen said nervously.

"Hi Karen." she stood there waiting.

"Can I help you with something?"

Jenny chuckled without humor, "My regular on weekdays? I always come here before school starts to pick one up remember?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry I'm closing up shop. I'm going with Toni to meet with Shayera."

"But its Monday. Shouldn't Toni be teaching?" she asked.

"Its Professional Development Day for the Middle School. And Toni has her work done so she has the day off." Karen explained.

"So no coffee?" she asked to be sure.

"Sorry." she said with a vicious smile.

"Sure you are." she said backing out of the store. "Sure you are."

* * *

><p><strong>At Rachel's Meeting with Diana<strong>

"The witch wouldn't sell me a cup of coffee." Rachel tasted a cake and spit it back out.

"Cross out number 7. It's a definite no." Rachel said before taking a bite of a different cake. "I'm sorry Jinx but that's the way they're gonna play. Dirty. So we fight dirty too." she whispered before walking towards Diana. "Ms. Prince, hi can we find a coffee maker anywhere in this place?"

"Don't trouble yourself. I'll get it and you keep tasting the samples." she smiled in full knowing what was going on. Ethically, she should have stopped the girls but she and Shayera had a bit of a disagreement the day before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesterday<strong>_

_"Rachel doesn't deserve that date like poor Toni does." Shayera defended her client._

_"Poor Toni? You don't know anything about Rachel! Her mother died when she was so young. She grew up fending for anything she could."_

_"So she always got what she wanted?" Shayera twisted her words._

_"With hard work yes." she paused. "Toni may work hard day to day, but at least she has someone to be visibly proud of her."_

_"I'm planning Toni's wedding at The Tower. You convince your client to move." she smirked._

_"Hell no. I'll plan my client's and you plan yours and just know, mine will be kick ass."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Thank you so much." she smiled and waited for her to leave before they ran to the book shelf with all the brides' records. She found Toni's and opened it. "Dance Lessons? And a video montage of their lives together?"

"How tacky can they get?" Jenn asked.

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's Office<strong>

"The video's gonna be bad. I can tell." Rachel said while running on a treadmill. "But the dance lessons? Damn she's competitive."

"Hello?" someone knocked on her office door with chocolates in hand. "I've got a delivery for Rachel Roth." she hopped off of the treadmill and looked at the card that was on top. She read it and sighed.

"Who's it from?" Jinx asked.

"It's from Richard. He bought chocolates for me."

"That's sweet."

"Tell me about it." she said taking a bite of one. She tipped the delivery guy and he left after that. Toni was outside waiting.

"Did she get them?"

"Yep." he nodded

"And your sure she's going to eat them?"

"Lady she started chowing down before I left."

"Nice doing business with you." she said and shook his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Rachel's Office<strong>

"You know Rae, if you really want to mess with Toni's first dance as Mrs. Todd, there are ways."

"I'm listening." she said getting off the treadmill. Jinx just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>At A Local Dance Hall<strong>

Toni was stretching out on the bar and breathing out as Jason sulked. "Why do we have to take dance lessons babe?"

"Shayera said our first dance together introduces our couple style to the world. This is the only rehearsal time we can fit in so please try."

"Oh great. Because I was just thinking about our couple style the other day." he said sarcastically. At that moment the dance teacher walked in wearing something that looked as if it belonged in _'Fame'_. And the 80's version, not the remake. He worked them and made them do everything from cartwheels, to splits to 'booty pops' and even krumping for two hours straight. They were sprawled out on the floor in exhaustion after he left.

"I don't think Shayera should recommend that guy anymore."

"Good for you. Doing warm ups before rehearsal." the pair heard a voice and turned their heads to see a man and woman standing before them. "I got your voicemail about having to push rehearsal to 3:00 to 6:00 instead of 1:00 to 4:00. How long have you guys been here?"

"Rachel!" she said in a low dark tone.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Walk Home<strong>

"I can't believe she'd stoop so low. I mean Rachel's crazy, but this is something else." Jason shook his head

"No she's not getting away with this. She is going down." Toni said already making wheels turn in her head.

"Good. But you know who I actually feel sorry for? Richard. He won't be able to control his own wife."

"What do you mean by control?" she stopped walking.

"Nothing." he said. "I'm going inside."

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Before The Wedding<strong>

"They're beautiful." Rachel said, her eyes sparkling at the engraved names on the inside of the rings. Rachel's had his name and Richard's had hers.

"Not like you babe."

"You're so cheesy." she teased.

"You love it." he said smugly before kissing her lightly. The merchant saw them together and smiled before checking them out and wishing them luck.

"So how are you and Jason?" she asked.

"We're not speaking."

"And the guys? You know Wally and Garth?" Rachel hadn't seen them come over to play the game in a long time.

"Garth hasn't been in contact and Wally's on the other side." he said as they approached the elevator to their floor.

"I'm sorry baby." she said sincerely. "After all of this is over I'm sure you can patch things up with them." she ran her fingers through his hair softly.

"And you and Toni?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered. "I really don't know." They went into their bed and held each other in comfortable silence before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's Company<strong>

"Rachel!" This was outside waiting for you. Jinx came in with a basket full of heart shaped cookies.

"He's just too sweet." Rachel said again taking one out.

"You might want to be careful." Jinx said. "Harleen Quinzel is not altered to fit you. You alter yourself to fit Harleen Quinzel." But her advice went unheard as she read the newspaper.

"Oh my God." she exclaimed. In the engagement announcements There was a picture of Rachel and Toni from grade school. Toni's was gorgeous. But Rachel had a nose, lip and ear piercing along with dark lipstick purple hair and lots of eyeliner.

"Oh my- Is that you?" she asked ready to burst out in fits of laughter. "That can't be you."

"I was going through a phase! Shut up!"

"God. You're not going to let them get away with that are you?"

"Hell no. But I don't have time for that now. I'm inviting a few friends to lunch today." she dialed a friends number and asked to meet that day at 1:00. She hung up and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

"I'm actually surprised you called. Rachel." Donna said.

"Why wouldn't I? Your still some of my closest friends" she said honestly.

"Terra and I thought that maybe you'd want us to choose sides." Terra nodded.

"No of course not. But speaking of Toni, you know what I've been wondering?"

"What?"

"Why is she so eager to get married so soon. And then it hit me. I haven't seen her with a drink since Karen's wedding." The two weren't following so Rachel put her hands on her belly and pushed it out.

"You think she might be pregnant?" Terra asked

"Possibly." Rachel nodded

* * *

><p>Toni walked into her apartment seeing nothing but baby clothes and tons of toys, along with educational games and Baby Einstein videos.<p>

"Babe." Jason poked his head out nervously. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

She sighed and tried to think of something as devious and bitchy as her former friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Another super long Chapter! It was actually less painful to write that whole RedX and Robin fight. All things considered. I told you I'd bring Wondergirl and Jinx in here somehow. I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.**

**Much Love and Respect **

**~Poppie~**


	6. Have You Tried?

**A/N: Hello And Happy Fourth of July. And If your in England reading this... You're right it was all our fault. lolz. jk I liked writing this chapter. You get to see that dance seen. And I hope you like it. Also look out for the next chapter not connecting immeadiately to this one because My 'Beta' was reading this and all she could wonder was. What is everybody else doing. So i'm going to put in a chapter about that soon. Probably next. **

**Okay on to the Review Responses**

**Titanlvr4evr:Yeah. I'll let you in on something I'm planning for the wedding. They'll be super confused about which one to go to and it's just going to be a running gag for a while.**

**klrob:You're gonna break a record if you keep this up. And I'm working on it as we speak. Well I speak. or type... lolz**

**Quoththeraven1103:Aww thx. I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**New york Mike: Yay! To all of that! And don't worry Rachel knows. You'll see within the next few chapters.**

**Random Person:No he didn't cheat on her! They weren't dating at the time. And the gymnast part was a dirty joke. It wasn't meant to be dwelled on for a long time. so do yourself a favor and don't lolz Hope you enjoy**

**TheDreamChaser:Uh oh taking sides! lolz. No, don't worry about it as long as you review because I luv hearing from you, even if it takes a couple of chapters. And I'll post something tomorrow in celebration!**

**Mewgirl223: Yay. I'm glad people found it funny! And here is your hair chapter!**

**Blue jayyyy:Aww thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>At Rachel and Richard's Apartment<strong>

"Oh no! Oh God NO!" Rachel yelled trying to button the dress together in the back to no avail. Richard heard her screams of terror and stopped cooking to go check on her. "No -ho -ho -no."

"Rachel?" he asked worried. "What's wrong?" he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Rachel? What the hell is going on! Let me in. What happened?" he jiggled the knob but nothing happened.

She was still changing out of the dress and she opened the door a crack and said, "I gained 5 pounds, in this dress it might as well be 50." she slammed the door as he rolled his eyes. "Without that dress, the wedding will be a disaster!"

"First of all as long as I'm marrying you, the wedding could never be a disaster." he said from the other side of the door. She slid out of the dress and put on one of his old t-shirts. "Second of all, we can just let it out."

"You don't alter Harleen Quinzel to fit you, you alter yourself to fit Harleen Quinzel." she put the dress back in the closet. "What do _boys _learn in school?"

"Okay, alright. Its not the end of the world though. Is there anything I can do?" he asked as she opened the door.

"Its what you can stop doing. I appreciate the gestures but quit sending me those 'just because I love you' baskets of cake, and candy and chocolate." she said as she walked to their bed and sat down. He followed her and sat down next to her.

"What chocolate?" he asked confused.

"You know the chocolate baskets. From the Truffleopolis and Co." she said. He gave her another blank look. "The Truffle Train." Still nothing. "The Jolly Walrus Cookie Bouquet? The International Butter Club?"

"R-Rachel, sweetie." he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye, "I didn't send you any of those things." her look of confusion turned to shock, horror and anger.

"Oh my god! Toni!" Richard was caught off guard at her sudden outburst. She flailed her body to the side and back again. "She's trying to make me fat so I can't fit into my dress! What is that?" she asked rhetorically. "What in the hell is that?" she stood up and walked to the kitchen to find the closest celery stick. Richard stood up and walked at the doorway.

"The International Butter Club?" he asked, "So you were sitting around eating butter from different lands?" he raised an eyebrow. She gave him a look and he walked into the kitchen to remind her how beautiful she really was.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Before the Wedding.<strong>

Rachel had a scarf on over her head and a big pair of sunglasses with simple jeans and a jacket. She headed towards the Kori's boutique where Toni was. She walked up the steps with a story in mind. And took a deep breath before standing in front of Kori.

"Hello." she said with a fake Aussie accent. "I need to go to the back because I left something here the other day and-" she was cut off by Kori.

"I so do not care Rachel." at this she moved the glasses down. "Do your worst. The different colors for tanning are in the back." She put the glasses back on and headed to the back hiding behind a mannequin to listen to Toni and Karen's conversation.

"No. Nothing too bright. Just a pre wedding glow. Like '_A Touch of Honey_.'" she picked up the bottle and inserted it into the machine. Karen left and walked to the front of the store avoiding eye contact with Kori. Rachel used that opportunity to switch the colors out. She picked up _'A Touch of Honey'_ and replaced it with _'Ooze Orange.'_

She stepped out of the booth ten minutes later and held back a scream. She was bright orange but she decided to walk out with her dignity still intact. On the _inside _at least. Kori couldn't help but snicker and burst out laughing when she and Karen left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The kids stared at her the next day as she walked into class.

"Is it that bad Katharine?" she asked. "I mean Jason didn't think it was _that_ bad."

"Honey Jason is your fiancé. He probably told you your hair looked good too."

"Hair?" she thought outloud.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Salon<strong>

"It really is a stressful job. I mean, you'd think being a bride is the easiest thing in the world." Rachel said to the hairdresser.

"I know what you mean sweetie." neither of them noticed when a short figure with a hat and a trench coat passed by. And Jenn was too busy grading her finals to look up.

"Can you believe that this close to the wedding I still haven't decided what my hair's going to look like?" she asked. "Bless you Ramón and your genius."

"Hold that thought." he said, "I'm going to get your color. You said you wanted pure black right?"

"That's right." she answered. And with that he was off.

"Can you believe my kids actually thought you could get pregnant via hot tub?" Jenn asked with a chuckle. She marked a D plus on the paper and put it to the side.

"I blame Glee. Maybe if you start singing _'Do You Want To Touch?' _they'll pay more attention." she said with a smirk.

"Do I look like Gwyneth Paltrow?"**(1) **she asked going back to papers.

In the back Ramón was mixing the dye when he realized what hairstyle Rachel could get. He rushed out to go see her. Karen took off her hat and switched the dye up before sneaking out.

**About An Hour Later…**

"Hey Rachel listen to this answer a girl put down on the- holy crap." Jenn stopped in her tracks. She was sitting down with purple tresses all over.

"My hair's purple!"

"Its PURPLE!"

"I'm getting married in a week!"

"A WEEK!" she screamed not caring who heard.

"I can fix it! But you have to come back in a couple of days."

"A couple of days?"

"If I re-dye it now, it'll be a whole lot worse." he explained.

"Toni's dead." she deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>Later At Rachel and Richard's Apartment<strong>

"What are we doing here?" Jenn asked.

"Looking for something that will destroy her." Rachel dug through a box and found a CD marked Spring Break. "I've got your video montage right here Toni."

"Rachel? Her parents will be there."

"Yeah. I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p><strong>At The Bachelorette Party<strong>

"I can't believe you guys brought me to a strip club."

"It was all Donna's idea!" Terra shouted over the music.

An announcer came on the intercom as the dancers headed towards Rachel and pulled her away from Terra Jinx, Donna, and Kori. "Uh oh! Looks like we've got a bride in the place tonight!"

"You guys suck!" Rachel called from the stage feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"We love you too!" Kori shouted back. She was about to say something else when the spotlight moved to another area in the club. And a familiar red eyed dark haired girl's voice spoke making Rachel turn.

"Hey! We've got two brides in the place tonight!" She got up and revealed her short black shorts along with black heels and a long sleeved mock business suit jacket. Behind her Karen walked wearing a similar outfit. Karen handed her a fedora before putting on her own. They walked on stage while the announcer fueled the crowd's chanting.

"This is invitation only Toni!"

"Sorry. I can't hear you over the beat. Hit it Karen!" Karen danced to the beat and threw in a few old school moves before challenging Rachel. Terra didn't like the way they ambushed her, so she got up there let her hair loose and did some Michael Jackson moves before stealing a fedora from Karen and throwing it out in the crowd.

"Bride 1! Bride 1!" the crowd cheered for Rachel. She still didn't know what to do, so she just did some old gymnastics moves and using nearby bars and poles for support. Toni followed suit but moved with more sensuality. Toni always found the balance between sexy and slutty. Unlike Rachel, who could barely turn it up to sexy. She had enough of Toni showing her up, so she did some tumbling forgetting she was in heels. Toni recognized the routine she was doing and mirrored her movements after removing her boots. Rachel stumbled and her heel broke off making her fall back.

The crowd went crazy once more chanting "Bride 2! Bride2!" making it painfully obvious that Rachel lost.

"Rachel you were great." Donna tried to console her.

"No. Its okay guys." she took a shot of something.

"It doesn't bother me. Losing." another shot.

"Doesn't even phase me." another

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

After five more shots, Donna and Terra were bringing her up the elevator slung over.

"Hey lets sing a song!" she slurred. Donna rolled her eyes as Terra leaned in to ring the doorbell. A few seconds later Richard was at the door.

"_Show me the way to go home! Everybody!" _she sang. _"I'm tired and I want to go to bed just the women!"_

"What the hell did she do?" he asked rubbing his eyes still a little bit out of it. He had just woken up after all.

"She lost." Terra answered. Richard smiled sadly and thanked the women before easily slinging her over his shoulder and bringing her to bedroom. He laid her out on the bed and changed her into a nightgown. She had been quiet since they'd gotten inside and remained that way for a half an hour. Her eyes were glazed over. The only way he could tell she was still conscious was when she would trace her fingers around his face. Most of the focus went to his eyes which at the moment were saddened by his fiancé's condition.

"Rachel. When are you going to stop this idea of you being perfect for your mom? What are you trying to prove? She loves you, you know that." she stayed silent a little while more and finally spoke. A tear ran down her cheek.

"No." she said her voice breaking slightly. "I don't." she sighed. "I can never be sure Richard." she shook her head still very tipsy. "I can't be sure until I do all I can do. Then maybe I'll be sure she loves me. Then maybe I know that she's proud of me. That's how I know when somebody loves me." she slurred. "The only way."

"I love you Rachel. I hope you know that." he looked her dead in the eye as he said this and then he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair and noticed the purple. In a strange way, he thought it suited her. "You know what I think?" he asked an hour later. She shook her head wiping her eyes. "I think you miss Toni."

"I do." she said quietly. "She'd know just what to say to make me feel better about my hair."

"And I don't?" he asked. "Because I think it looks great. You look like a super hot witch."

She giggled, still a little drunk but sobering up little by little. "You know I always figured, that if I did everything right, then nothing bad would ever happen to me again."

"Life isn't perfect."

"It seemed perfect. Then everything broke."

"Then do what you do best. Maybe you could fix it." he suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>At Toni and Jason's<strong>

"Hey guess what?" Toni asked.

"Almost back to normal. Nice." Jason said plainly

"Don't care too much." she mumbled sarcastically. "But yeah. I am. Sorry Rachel. Nice try but I win again!" she said full of excitement. Jason was looking for something in his closet. "Oh my gosh, when I was up there on the stage it felt so good like I was-"

"Enough!" he yelled suddenly cutting her off. "I've heard this story a million times. You've been acting like a complete wild child, and I've had enough so knock it off."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean lately you've been mad, and upset and intense and full of so much…." he struggled to find a word so he just sighed. "I don't know how to deal with it." Toni stood up and walked to the other side of the bedroom. "To be honest I 'm worried whether or not this is just because of Rachel and the wedding or if it's permanent.!"

"You know what? Yeah. It's kinda permanent." she yelled back. She continued in a more calm tone. "I'm more than positive that there will be more than a few times in the future where I will be _feeling_, upset or tense or full of so much _emotion_!" she said the words he was afraid of with emphasis.

"See you're doing it right now."

"What? Doing what?" she snapped.

"You're being- not bitchy but you're right there in between Rachel and Kitten."

"Are you upset because I'm feeling something different? Is that it? Because you're being very hard to read Jason!"

"Yes! That's it Toni. I'm upset because you have feelings!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh okay. I think I understand now. It's not that I'm not allowed to have feelings, just not so many of them and I'm not allowed to show them." he just sighed put on a jacket and headed for the door.

"I can't even _talk _to you anymore!"

"Have you tried?" at this he stopped. His hand still on the doorknob. "Do you know how hard it is for me? I just lost my best friend and you don't want me to deal with what I'm feeling."

"I'm going for a walk." he tensely said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I loved this episode of Glee. I just saw it last week. Love Holly Holiday!<strong>

**A/N: Awwwwww. We've now seen how the lovers deal with problems. We have seen their strengths and weaknesses. I hope you enjoyed Review please!**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	7. Wedding Day

**A/N: So I didn't give much of a warning here but, this is the last chapter! Unless you want an epilogue. Which I am open to writing this time. And I want to thank you guys who reviewed all throughout the stories. And thats at the bottom A/N.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. And here is the final chapter. :') *tear***

* * *

><p><strong>A Day Before The Wedding<strong>

Rachel went in the salon the next morning to wash out her hair. Then she went out for a jog. She started jogging the same trail she and Toni used to use. Up ahead she saw a black and red figure. She called out her name. "Toni! Toni!" to no avail. It seemed she was completely ignoring her.

* * *

><p>Toni woke up alone. She felt lazy so she got dressed to go running. She realized she had no one to talk to during her run so she picked up her iPod on the way out. She ran as far and as fast as she could before heading home and changing into jeans and the black top Rachel had given to her. She walked aimlessly before winding up at the very place the two girls met. The Tower Hotel. She pulled out her cell phone and called Rachel's office.<p>

"Hi. Is Rachel there? It's Toni." There was lots of background noise and the receptionist couldn't hear anything but the name 'Rachel.'

"I'm sorry Ms. Roth is dealing with a crisis right now." Toni shocked just said.

"Fine. Its fine. Tell her I get the message."

She looked at the nearby fountain and remembered the day the two met after the wedding.

* * *

><p><em>"That was beautiful." Toni gushed.<em>

_"It was. And I got something to make sure we always remember!" Rachel pulled something out of her hair. "Tada! It fell out of the brides hair when she was walking." In her hand was a pin with a blue rose on it._

_"When did you get it?"_

_"Right before that manager chased us out of the wedding."_

_"You mean the one with the eye patch?"_

_"Uh huh." she confirmed._

_"We should probably give it back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she might need it later on!"_

_"Don't do things out of the kindness of your heart Toni. That crap's for Christmas." the little girl laughed and Rachel got an idea. "Lets make a promise. We'll get married here at The Tower in June when we get older."_

_"Deal. Lets make it more official. More serious."_

_"How?"_

_"You're a level 3 gymnast right?"_

_"That's right Rachel" said proudly._

_"Do a back hand spring into a back tuck." They both did it and shook hands. "I swear." they both said at the same time._

* * *

><p>Toni smiled at the memory.<p>

"Hey. Long time no see!" Garth said making her turn.

"Hey Garth! I'm sorry I haven't been around I've just been really busy and we're getting ready for tomorrow."

"Well lets change that. I'm going to pick up my tux. Come with me." he held out his hand and she took it before following him.

"So what has everybody been up to?"

"I've been just about everywhere. Its not pretty."

* * *

><p><strong>At The Local High School<strong>

"And remember whenever you have sex with anybody, you have sex with everybody they've ever been with. Any questions?" Jenn asked her freshmen class.

"Just one." a girl with blonde hair and big blue said.

"Yes Melvin."

"Are you and Mr. West in a fight or something? Because he seemed distracted during track practice."

"That's not really relevant to the lesson."

"Yeah but that's the only thing we really care about." The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Don't you kids have lives?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes. We are having a little bit of a disagreement. Which is fine because it'll work out." she tried to convince them. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. She saw Wally walk by and she called him in.

"Look the kids wanted to know if we were okay."

"Did the kids want to know or did you?" he asked seriously.

"Lets not go there Wally."

"Why not." They noticed how close they were to each other and Jenn kissed him lightly.

"You know why." she looked down. He kissed her back and the bell rang. "Give me two minutes kids. Go vandalize something to express yourself or whatever." she sent them on their way and locked the door.

"Jenn I'm on Jason's side."

"I accept that. I hate you for it but I accept that."

"I'm not going to hate the people you hate just because you hate them."

"Fine." He tried to kiss her again but she moved away. "I told the kids two minutes."

He turned his head to the side and moved to the door. "Bye Jinx." he called her by her nickname making her turn away from him as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Garth and Toni<strong>

"Did they break up?"

"Not officially."

"But they're not going to the weddings together."

"Right. But their not nearly as bad Kori and Roy."

* * *

><p>"I need to ask you something." Roy told his girlfriend.<p>

"What?" she asked. She was laying down, her head in his chest and her legs stretched out with his arm around her waist.

"Are you on Richards side because you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" she asked back as she sat up, "How could you even ask me something like that?"

"It's a legitimate question Kori. You dated back in high school. I remember."

"Back in _high school_. Years ago. And you dated Cheshire!"

"I know. But and Richard, _he_ broke up with _you_. You didn't end it." Roy slapped his forehead as Kori stood up to leave. "Wait Kori I didn't mean it like that! I just put my foot in my mouth!" he tried to rest a hand on her shoulder but she dodged it.

"Touch me Roy Harper and _my _foot will be _up your _ass!" She walked out. And Roy followed.

"Kori!" But she ignored him. "So stupid." he insulted himself before kicking the ground.

* * *

><p>"And of course there's Karen and Vic."<p>

* * *

><p>"I've been on the couch since we got back."<p>

"Why can't they get married somewhere else. We know its not the money."

"Babe. It's not only about the money."

"What are you talking about."

He thought about when he promised Rachel not to tell anybody about her mother. "Its nothing forget it." They ate in silence and Karen put away the dishes. Then said. "You can come back." she walked away "After the wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

"How do I look?" he stepped out in front of Toni.

"You look great Garth." she complemented before looking away. An attendant walked in with his bowtie. After trying to deal with it he gave up and looked towards Toni who had been very quiet.

"Toni. How are you? How are you feeling?" he knew she must have been under a lot of stress.

"I'm fine."

"Fine isn't a feeling."

"It counts." he gave her a serious look and she sighed. "Its just, I've always pictured what it would be like to plan my wedding and in my mind I pictured it to be a lot more fun. But, its not and I don't know why."

"Really Toni. You don't know why?" he asked.

"Lets fix your tie. I can't stand seeing it like this. It's all sloppy." she changed the subject.

"I give up I'm getting a clip on." he joked as she fixed it.

"You have no patience." she finished and their eyes caught each others for a few moments before she broke away and made up an excuse to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the Wedding<strong>

Everybody was scrambling the day of the wedding. Wally and Roy stepped in to Toni and Jason's hall which was shared with Rachel and Richard's hall. The weddings ended up taking place right across from each other only divided by a hallway and two doors to different. Kori, and Vic headed into Rachel and Richard's room. Karen headed to Toni's dressing room.

Garth, Donna, Terra and Gar were all standing between the rooms. Looking nervous. "Okay, I'm going to sit in the back and video tape Richard and Rachel's wedding, then right after they say 'I do', I'm going to sneak into Toni and Jason's to see if they're done. If they are I'll text you and you guys can sneak over." Gar suggested.

"Sorry to ruin your little plan." a voice said from behind. The man was tall with gray hair and an eye patch with a name tag that said, 'Manager Wilson. "But once those doors close, nobody will be allowed in or out except the bride or groom." he walked off.

"Damn it!" Donna cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's Dressing Room<strong>

Jinx was calm as she walked towards Rachel with three bottles. "Diana said you are allowed one drink to take the edge off." she held out the bottles. "I've got scotch, vodka and tequila." she looked in her own hands before speaking again. "Scratch that." she put down the scotch. "You've got tequila or vodka."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What? If I'm your bridesmaid I deserve first pick don't I?" Rachel just laughed a little bit before weighing her options.

"Hmmmm vodka or tequila. Tequila or vodka." her eyes went wide with realization. "Vodka!"

"Jeez. I didn't know you wanted it that bad."

"No. No. You have to do me this one last favor Jenn. Take this DVD to Shayera and tell her I switched them. Tell her its important. Tell her whatever you have to in order to switch these DVD's!" she pushed her out of the room and sighed.

Jenn walked by a plant and dumped the replacement disc inside. "No more pranks Rachel. You'll thank me for this one day." she said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>In Between the Weddings<strong>

"I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!" Donna screamed frustrated.

"Wait. I just got a text from Rachel. She needs someone to walk her down the aisle." Garth said. "I guess fate chose for me. Later suckers!" he ran off to Rachel's room.

"Lucky bastard." Terra mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>In Toni's Dressing Room<strong>

"Dad!"

"Antonia!"

"Oh what are you doing here? We're about to start."

" I know but I had to bring you something." he held out a pin with the blue rose on it. "I remember when you were 10 years old. And you asked me to save it for you so I could give it to you on your wedding day. And when Arella died, you asked me to do the same for Rachel."

Toni smiled sadly and took the pin before putting it in her hair. "Thank you dad." she said before standing up to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>In Between the Weddings<strong>

"Okay. I'm going to Richard and Rachel's." Gar decided.

"And I said I'd go with whatever you did." Terra took his hand. "Donna?"

She took her hand and they walked to their chosen party's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later….<strong>

Toni stood at the top of the aisle and looked at Jason never being more sure of how unsure she was about saying "I do." She waited for the video to start playing before she walked. She saw the countdown and smiled before taking her first step. She continued to move until she heard her own voice.

"_Okay so I want to thank some people!" a complete off her ass Toni said in the video. Everybody was at Richard's family beach house and in their swimsuits. She stepped on a chair "First I have to thank Dick over there for our awesome make out session earlier! It was really awesome. Rachel, you should try it sometime." she slurred. _

_"__I also want to thank Wally for buying my first legal beer! Woohoo! And Donna and Terra," she pointed to them "thanks for holding my hair back in the bathroom. Karen thank you for being such a great friend over all. And give Vic a kiss for me." she did so. "You guys are so cute and I also want to thank Rachel for recording this like I asked her."_

"_You're welcome. Jinx come hold the camera!" Rachel called before running over to Richard and sitting on his lap. _

"_Thank you for that Jinx!" Toni continued before pointing to Garth. "And Garth! I'd love to thank you for something besides your being really hot." she stumbled towards him. "So in order for **that** to happen you have to buy me a drink." he looked usure so she spoke again. "I'm so lonely and confused and super duper thirsty, Garth save me please." And she kissed him._

Jason looked at her with a hurt and disgusted expression in his eyes. She shook her head slowly. Not knowing what to say.

"_Toni, you were so right it is awesome." _Toni heard before looking up to see Rachel still in Richard's lap and smiling in the video.

Something in her snapped and she turned around and screamed heading straight for Rachel's room. Shayera tuned her head mic to Diana's channel and spoke. "We've been hit! Repeat We've been hit!"

* * *

><p>Diana got the message but didn't know what to do.<p>

Rachel looked at Richard and smiled as she walked beside Garth. She could see their future together right then and there. She heard a shrill scream and turned just in time to have Toni tackle her. The two rolled around and clawed at each other's dresses.

"Stop it!" Rachel screamed. "Get off of me!"

"You are such a bitch. I should have known!" Their voices overlapped and nobody could hear what they were saying clearly. Richard looked at Garth.

"Just let them go for a while." he said. He knew they both needed it. Richard sighed and took a seat.

Rachel finally switched positions so that she was on top of Toni ready to deflect anymore attacks before Toni seemed to give up. "Stop." she spoke quietly. "It's over. Its- I can't do this. I- I can't do this anymore." she said. Rachel got off of her and laid down next to her staring at the ceiling along with Toni.

"Oh thank goodness." They sat there and said sorry without even speaking. They sat up and looked at the crowd who were obviously looking for an explanation. Nobody wanted it more than Jason who was standing at the door way. Toni stood up with Garth's help and walked over to him.

"Are you happy now?" he asked in a hushed tone. "You just ruined our wedding. And you and Rachel, are history because she's a bad influence on you. And judging from that video you're a hell of a lot more like her than I thought."

"Good. I hope so." she whispered back.

"What?"

"Jason. When we first met we were friends and I need you to be my friend now. You're still in love with that girl you met years ago."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She's not here anymore." she answered. "We want different things. You know it. And I know it." at this he nodded.

"I've known it for a long time." he admitted. He hugged her and Richard helped Rachel stand up.

"Goodbye." she said and he left.

Rachel having just figured out what happened moved closer to Toni. "No. This is all my fault. I'll go and get him and you guys can work this out and. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay."

"No. And that video was never supposed to happen. I mean it was supposed to happen but I canceled it because I couldn't do that to you. Because you're my best friend. Or you were."

"I still am." she hugged her and this time Rachel hugged back. " I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Me too. If I ruined anything for you guys, then I just don't want this anymore." Rachel admitted gesturing to the room in The Tower.

"If it was meant to be then we would be getting married right at this moment in ti- Rachel? Are you crying?"

"No. Well yeah I mean, you were right. I don't have to be perfect all the time. So yeah. Yes I am crying. Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Absolutely."

"Reset." Diana spoke into her headset. "And tell Ms. Hol.." she trailed off, "Tell her I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>In five minutes, everybody was back where they were supposed to be. Roy, Karen and Wally made their way to the other side. Karen kissed Vic on the cheek and he held her hand. Roy looked at Kori nervously before she moved her purse and allowed him to sit next to her. When he attempted to put his arm around her she gave him a look. "Do not push your luck." she warned.<p>

Wally barely said hello before Jinx stood up and hugged him. He held her before they sat down. Richard stood at the top of the alter and smiled. Garth went to Richard's side and served as his best man.

Toni was fixing Rachel up and she pulled out the blue rose clip in her hair. "Almost forgot."

"How did you find that?" Rachel asked.

"Two little girls saved it for us." Toni smiled. The music played and they walked down the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Reception<strong>

Richard and Rachel were sharing their dance and Garth noticed Toni watching. He walked right next to her.

"Hi I'm Garth, I couldn't help notice you looked kind of lonely and confused and oh so very thirsty." she snickered. "So can I share a dance with you, then buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah. You can." she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Rachel saw this and smiled. Richard could tell what she was thinking and spun her away. "Honey. Let it happen on its own."

"Uh oh. Did I make the horrible mistake of marrying somebody smarter than me?" she teased and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR LATER!(You didn't really think I'd end there?)<strong>

"Boo." Toni snuck up behind Rachel. They were in The Tower having lunch. Toni just got back from Europe.

"Hey! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great."

"You let your hair grow out more!"

"You got bangs. I can't believe I haven't seen you in months."

"Tell me about it! But how was Europe? I want to know everything." she thought about it for a moment before speaking again. "Wait scratch that. I don't, you married Garth and he's like my brother and its creepy." Toni laughed.

"Do you wanna toast? To marriage." Toni asked.

"Actually I'm not drinking." Rachel said about to make her announcement.

"Me either. I was going to get the cider." Toni said with a glow on her face.

"Wait why aren't _you_ drinking?"

"Why aren't _you_?"

"Are you pregnant?" They asked each other. They started babbling and overlapping each other.

"When are you due?" Toni asked

"I'm due March 3rd." Rachel said.

"Me too." They laughed at the one in a million chance. Then ordered sparkling cider and started calling friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next up. Maybe moulin rouge! Its so amazing. I love it! or Maybe I'll wait until july for Friends With Benefits. Or Maybe do my other story not based on a movie. Desicions desicions.**

**I just want to take this oppurtunity to thank those of you who have sticked with me throughout this story! And**

**klrob**

**TheDreamChaser**

**New york Mike**

**Mewgirl223**

**Titanlvr4evr**

**Quoththeraven1103**

**Thank you guys for commenting on pretty much every chapter. You guys have made writing this even easier than before. Thank you**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


End file.
